


Chibi-chan

by Skylar_Save



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TsukiHina, a full plate and I'm only adding on to it, im sorry, oh god I'm SORRY, otp, this is rushed and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a taunt, so who knew it would lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for this fandom and ship. I'm sorry if they seem ooc.
> 
> This is very loosely based on a joke I have with my crush, with him calling me a kindergarten student because of my height.

   At first, it was a simple taunt, followed by a small, cocky smirk that irked Hinata. "Oi, chibi-chan, is the air so terrible down there you can't think straight?" Tsukishima would ask, a smirk gracing his face. "Tsuki-mean-a! I can jump higher than anyone, and am just a good a spiker as you!" Hinata replied, clearly fuming. Kei's smirk widened, making his eyes go even more half-lidded than they already were. "Ah, I didn't say anything about your spiking ability, now did I, Shorty?" he asked cooly, merely turning around and walking off, mentally saving the sight of a flustered Hinata. 

 

   Then it turned to a tease. "Tsukishima, can you toss me a ball? I want to work on my regular fast attack." The tall blonde stared, eyes half-mast, at his teammate. "Can't you toss to yourself, chibi-chan? Or are you too short to the ground for that?" Watching Hinata turn red was his favorite pastime at practice. 'Fine, Tsuki-mean-a, I'll toss to myself!" Shouyo barely made it three steps before the ball was snatched from his hands, and a quiet, "I'll toss to you. Wouldn't want to strain yourself, eh chibi-chan?" They both don't hide their smiles. 

 

   Then it's a nickname. Strangely enough, Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyo were now dating. "Chibi-chan, hurry up and move or we'll be late to the film." Tsukishima would sigh, already changed and waiting by the locker room door. "Coming, Tsukki!" Hinata exclaims smiling, before shrugging on his sweater and joining the blonde at the door. "Bakageyama, don't stay too long, eh? You better be home by the time the film is over." The ravenette glares, before responding, "How will you know I'm home?" to which Tsukishima replies, "We'd call your house. Now please start getting ready, as I don't want your mother to confuse me as a 'concerned friend' of yours."

 

   "Chibi-chan, do you think there are bigger things out there?"

 

"Hm, like dinosaurs?"

 

"No, for us."

 

"What do you mean, Kei?"

 

"Well, we're both out of university with stable jobs and an apartment together, maybe we should make it official?"

 

"Kei? Are you proposing?"

 

"If you want me to be."

 

"Then yes! Oh, what about the wedding? Would it be big or small? Maybe we could have it in somewhere we both enjoy, like the garden we spent our three-year anniversary in"

 

"Oi, chibi-chan?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Shut up, please."

 

"Make me."

 

* * *

"Well you certainly aren't chibi-chan in that area."

 

" _Kei!_ " 

 

"Only teasing, chibi-chan."


End file.
